Moloch (CIS Productions)
This is for the OC Version for LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. For the original version, click here: Moloch (Sleepy Hollow) Moloch, also known as the Horrid King, Demon of Children Sacrifice, Lord Moloch, Master Moloch, the Leader of the Horsemen, The Demon with Unforgivable Sins, the Demon King and many more, is the primary antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, its spinoffs and its sequel, LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. He is a character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions based on the main antagonist of the original Sleepy Hollow series, mostly its first two seasons. Moloch is one of the (if not, the) most important antagonists of the whole storyline. He is the master of the Four Horsemen and Michael Langdon, being the most evil and foremost threat to the Biblical Witnesses that would save the humanity, namely Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills and Molly Thomas / Lara Thomas (Abbie's successor). Being the final Tribulation that the Witnesses faced, Moloch is the most direct Bigger Bad of the overall LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow as well as being the primary and final antagonist of its second part, ''LOTM: Star Spangled Crown''. Therefore, he is the primary antagonist and the final boss of the entire LOTM: WoSH storyline. Unlike Ara Astaroth, who also shared his Bigger Bad role, Moloch is a more direct threat while Ara acted much more insidious, mostly through her agents like Jobe, in spite of Jobe also made a deal with Moloch on behalf of Ara. Once one of the leading Fallen Angels, Moloch was banished into Hell and joined Triggers Hell, the earliest Dark Empire ever formed. However, Moloch quit Triggers Hell after Leohart the Prince of Hell became the leader of Hell. Then, Moloch managed to conquer Purgatory to corrupt its soul and made it his dominion in order to bring the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to take form, but due to a duel with Ara Astaroth which ended up being tied, Moloch was severely weakened and had to rely on his minions to gather soul and energy for him.. He influenced many things happened within and without Sleepy Hollow, since he believed that the Two Witness will be originated from there. He was also behind the infamous disappearance of Roanoke Colony as well as the starvation of Jamestown. The fear of Moloch and many other unholy forces also spawned fear within citizens, and that kind of fear spawned the Salem Witch Trials. Before and during the Revolutionary War, Moloch supported the British Empire secretly because of their heavy oppression, and he had made his Hessian mercenaries and demonic troops to spy into British Army. He also turned Ichabod's best friend, Abraham van Brunt, into the Horseman of Death. In 2000, Moloch turned Ichabod's son, Jeremy Crane into the Horseman of War and treated him as a pawn before he came into the life of Abbie & Jenny Mills. He also orchestrated the death of Nick Hawley's parents since they were bounty hunters working with the Hexenmeisters, and he made a plan to summon the first two Horsemen into Sleepy Hollow so that he could raise Hell on Earth. In the Old Timeline (described in the original Sleepy Hollow series, before Sword of Kings Saga AA timeline), Moloch was assumed destroyed by Jeremy using the Sword of Methuselah. However, with the help of Michael Langdon from future, Moloch was resurrected and became stronger, so he started his cycle of Horsemen once again by turning Christine Van Bilj into a new Horseman of War, turning Carl Robinson and later Dark Arzonia into Conquest, and in the end, turning Dahlia Hawthorne into Famine. If there was not the Hidden One who succeeded in sealing the Horsemen so that he would rule alone, Moloch win definitely win in bringing upon the chaotic Apocalypse and turn the world upside down. It was also revealed that Moloch built up a Dark Empire in an alternate universe known as the United Kingdom of America, so he became stronger and stronger, lurking into his world while manipulating more attack on the Witnesses. Being the Thirteenth and Final Tribulation, Moloch is a sadistic, horrible and cruel fiend, also a children slayer and more notably, a corrupter. Being the darkest presence in Sleepy Hollow and the overarching villain of the entire LOTM: WoSH storyline responsible for all evil in Sleepy Hollow, even far beyond the Headless Horseman, Ancitif, William Howe, Atticus Nevins, the Pied Piper, Henry Parrish, Solomon Kent, Gina Lambert, Pandora and Banastre Tarleton. When Moloch rose from the ashes after he was seemly destroyed, he soon rises up stronger and even worse than before. He managed to conquer a parallel universe and build his own Dark Empire, lurking and watching the Witnesses fighting against many malevolent creature before luring them into a painting to his dystopia kingdom. Eventually, Moloch revealed his dystopia kingdom to the whole Multi-Universe, the influence went so far that even Leohart the Prince of Hell could feel it. Moloch finally reached to the peak of his power into Multi-Universal threat and start corrupting, destroying and crushing anyone who dare to stand into his way. After finally destroyed by Team Witnesses and their allies' combined force, Moloch's spirit was distorted and turned into a malevolent void of blackness that could never ever unleash his power or take actions. ''Overview '' ''Design and Appearance '' ''First Appearance '' ''Second Appearance '' ''Third Appearance '' ''Naming Pun Moloch is the biblical name of a Canaanite god associated with child sacrifice. The name of this deity is also sometimes spelled Molech, Milcom, or Malcam. The name Moloch results from a dysphemic vocalisation in the Second Temple period of a theonym based on the root mlk "king". There are a number of Canaanite gods with names based on this root, which became summarily associated with Moloch, including Biblical מַלְכָּם‎ Malkam "great king" (KJV Milcom), which appears to refer to a god of the Ammonites, as well as Tyrian Melqart and others. Rabbinical tradition depicted Moloch as a bronze statue heated with fire into which the victims were thrown. This has been associated with reports by Greco-Roman authors on the child sacrifices in Carthage to Baal Hammon, especially since archaeological excavations since the 1920s have produced evidence for child sacrifice in Carthage as well as inscriptions including the term MLK, either a theonym or a technical term associated with sacrifice. In interpretatio graeca, the Phoenician god was identified with Cronus, due to the parallel mytheme of Cronus devouring his children. Otto Eissfeldt in 1935 argued that mlk was not to be taken as a theonym at all but as a term for a type of fire sacrifice, and that *lĕmōlek "as a molk-sacrifice" had been reinterpreted as the name of a Canaanite idol following the Deuteronomic reform under Josiah (r. 640–609 BC). According to Eissfeldt, this 7th-century reform abolished the child sacrifice that had been happening. Moloch has been used figuratively in English literature from John Milton's Paradise Lost (1667) to Allen Ginsberg's "Howl" (1955), to refer to a person or thing demanding or requiring a very costly sacrifice. Logo '' ''Lore - Moloch, the Horrid King Data '' ''Personal Information '' ''Physical Appearance '' ''Personality '' Showing no emotions, not even he ever laughed or smiled, Moloch shows himself as a ruthless and relentless Fallen Angel whose only goal is to unleash the Apocalypse and destroy and subjugate all who live. His actions drew many forces secretly against him, most notably the Team Witness and their allies, the Sleepy Hollow Freemasons, the Hexenmeister Community, the Order of Flourish and the Agency 355, all gathered in order to fight against him, while the Witch Cult and Iscariot Section XIII worked to fight against The Revelation of Qliphoth's dark forces, which is implied to be another dark influence of the storyline, in spite of the Astaroth King's influence is a lot more insidious when it compared to Moloch's influence. Unlike most of the villains mentioned above who are either tragic or having reasons/excuses to do their crimes, Moloch's vile is absolutely unreasonable. He merely brings chaos for chaos and nothing more. Trapped in Purgatory, Moloch steadily corrupts humans to act as his servants and even the husk of his avatars. The major figures of Founding Fathers on the dark Planet Sorensen-444 fell under his corruption, with Washington on that planet was killed and possessed by an avatar of Moloch, becoming the Dark Empire's tyrannical and violent ruler known as King George Washington. Amongst the nine Lords of Sin, Moloch represents the sin of wrath for his constant torments towards his minions and his zero-tolerance to failure. In fact, King Washington is only revealed to be one of the many avatars of Moloch's separated will, with the original Moloch was still inside Purgatory. There was also two avatars both known as the Malice of Moloch, that was released by Moloch to possess the bodies of Carl Robinson and Emperor Mateus, respectively, in order to oversee their actions and influenced them. Those avatars had their own will, so even the original Moloch was seemly destroyed by the Sword of Methuselah, the avatars of Moloch still lived on and would be used in bringing Moloch back. Only destroying all of those avatars before destroying the original Moloch will put an end to Moloch's reign of terror. Throughout years, he led his fanatic ritual to rise terror on the land. Moloch turns humans into monsters and orchestrates murder after murder, punishing failure with brutal execution or torture. His Hessian minions killed poor Abraham van Brunt, the former best friend of Ichabod and the ex-fiancé of Katrina, and Moloch made Abraham to Deal with the Devil by transforming him into the Horseman of Death, while Lady Van Tassel manipulated the Horseman to do her own bidding against Van Tassel Family, which made Moloch infuriated. Abraham becomes the Horseman of Death in return for Moloch promising him Ichabod's beloved Katrina, while Moloch imprisoned Katrina in Purgatory and never released her again, never fulfilling his promise to Abraham in spite of the latter's undying loyalty towards him. 13 years prior to Ichabod's resurrection, Moloch corrupted Ichabod's son, Jeremy Crane (later known as Henry Parrish), turning him into the Horseman of War and setting him against his parents while informing Henry he is only a servant who should follow his will. In process, Moloch brushed the memories of both the witness Abbie Mills and her sister Jenny, causing Jenny went into the Tarrytown Psych. Later, Moloch corrupted Abbie’s cop friend and partner, Andy Brooks, making him as his pawn and soon killed Brooks brutally when he failed to arrest Ichabod, just like he did to zillions of zealots who worshiped and assisted him. Even so, Moloch then revived Brooks as an undead necromancer and later transformed him into one of his demon minions, causing Brooks' mental state worsened What is worse, in Moloch’s mind, none of his Horsemen is meaningful for him. Even Henry had realized how selfish and ruthless the Demon King truly is, and he was so horrified and disgusted that he ultimately ended up betraying the demon to save his parents. From everything we know, Moloch is a pure, deliberate evil monster. He seeks to corrupt, destroy, and bring about the End of Days without any costs, much like a Machiavellian dictator. His minions, whoever they are, are all but expendable pawns to him, and he does not suffer fools, being very unforgiving of failure. He's also a liar, who is manipulative, cold-hearted, inhuman, hypocritical and dishonest to the people who trust or need him. Any promises he makes mean nothing as he will break any if it suits him. He will make use of any method possible to meet his ends, no matter how deceitful and underhanded, and cares not how many lives suffer to achieve his goals, unconcerned about whether the acts would plunge humanity into Despair Event Horizon - for he is always there in order to make humanity hopeless, no reason other than that. ''Moloch's Avatars Moloch's Avatars, also known as Moloch's Malice, is a designation for some demonic spirits connected to Moloch, the Greater-Scope Villain of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and the primary antagonist of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. Types of Moloch's Avatars include *The soul fragment of Moloch possessing certain kinds of people. This includes but not limited to the Malice of Moloch, Dark Emperor Mateus and King George Washington *The inner dark insanity within certain people lurking in an insidious manner, that became Moloch's Eyes to spy on those people. This includes but not limited to Mercedes the Merciless, Hundred-Eyes and Evil Christine (in later stories). Normally, those beings have free will though they were related to Moloch's soul directly Demons like Twelve Nethers that are merely created by Moloch but have their free will and free soul (that wasn't fully related to Moloch himself) isn't enough. Those Avatars are either controlled by Moloch's own mind, have connections to Moloch himself and can feel each others' presence, even for a brief time. Those Avatars are the reason to make Moloch survive all sorts of death. Only by killing or condemning all of those counterparts before facing the real Moloch can the Witnesses to finally take down this tyrannical demon king. This makes Moloch's Avatars being one of the most recurring villainous faction throughout the storyline. ''Malice of Moloch - Carl Robinson (Possess) Overview The '''Malice of Moloch', with its true name as Moloch and also known as the Firenza Family Curse, Evil Carl, Moloch's Shadow, Moloch's Malice and Corrupted Carl Robinson, is the soul fragment of Moloch that combined with The Blackness. It took its form when Moloch cursed the Firenza Family Bloodline and using the newborn and formerly innocent Carl Robinson as his vessel. It was later used like a key tool by Michael in order to revive Moloch, and after that, the Malice of Moloch gained a new body and merged with his original counterpart, reborn as a unique, new and improved Moloch. Due to its actions, the Malice of Moloch is the hidden Greater Scope Villain of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior for being the remains of the master of Melancholia and Michael Langdon. It is also the true main antagonist of the upcoming fourth season of the main story, LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Conquest Arc, At first, Moloch's Malice lacked of its own free will. Due to its nature of being embodiment of Moloch's remaining hatred and wrath, it only operated via the Blackness and the remaining will of Moloch inside Carl's body. However, as soon as Carl arrived at Sleepy Hollow and got closer to its original self, the Malice of Moloch gained its or "his" will after that, and "he" became essentially one and the same with the original Moloch. Therefore, at this time, unlike her future self she possessed, the present-day Melancholia realized that cannot manipulate Carl alone using the Malice of Moloch anymore. By the end of the Conquest Arc, the Malice of Moloch finally revealed his true nature. He left Carl's body and merged with the shattered soul of the original Moloch, revealing to a horrified Carl that he was manipulated by Moloch all alone in order to revive himself. Arguably, even Michael and Melancholia are a chess piece of the Malice of Moloch, which represented the original Moloch's will, much less is Carl who was his once vessel. It manipulated Carl after the latter arrived at Sleepy Hollow, in order to contact with the Horseman of Conquest and lead Carl to be take over by the Horsemen, only wanting him to become the original Moloch's pawn to revive himself via consuming the virus power from infected Roanoke ghost citizens. ''Description After Carl was born with Firenza Family Curse, the Blackness itself began to shape itself inside Carl due to Moloch's soul ability, and a demonic shadow made of nothing but pure evil, selfishness and hatred took form inside Carl and took over his soul. It was known as the Malice of Moloch, who is similar to The Fallen's Essence. It was made from Moloch's malicious soul and became the only representation of Moloch's soul after his defeat in the Old Timeline, struck by Henry Parrish with a sword. Therefore, it could be arguably said that Moloch was still alive inside the body of Carl via the Blackness, influencing him to do evil bidding until he finally consumed his sanity and took over him. Michael Langdon and Melancholia was aware of this, and so they planned to manipulate Carl via making the Malice of Moloch take over him. Eventually, due to Melancholia's manipulation, Carl's soul merged with the Malice of Moloch after the host gave up his humanity and sanity (representing via the crucifix given to him by Maria in order to bless him) before locking it inside his mind, allowing the Malice of Moloch taking over him fully and was ready to strike against those who had wronged him (or at least he thought). Outside of helping Michael to achieve his goal to bring Moloch's will to a future era where he was destroyed, Melancholia had another purpose when she did this manipulation to Carl in order to feel like manipulating Moloch to do her bidding so that she could spit on the real Moloch for killing her family and friends in front of her. During ''Conquest Arc, the Malice of Moloch also led Carl to see a vision from the Horseman of Conquest, and it drove Carl to accept the Horseman mantle. What was more, the Moloch's Malice would become Michael's key to reshape the original Moloch's shattered soul, right after the original Moloch was cast back to Purgatory and weakened. The original Moloch would merge with the Malice of Moloch from Carl after the host became useless. Moloch's Malice became the only thing that fully represented Moloch's influence in World War III, and that influence was delivered via Carl, the boy he had cursed so many years ago. ''Dark Emperor - Emperor Mateus (Possess) Overview Description Hundred-Eyes - John Dee (Free) Overview Description Merciless - Melancholia & Plaisir (Possess) Overview Description King Washington - George Washington (Possess) Overview Description Misc. Mouth of Madness - Vizeran DeVir (Free) Master Zodiac - Hubert Zodiak (Free) Evil Frank Irving - Frank Irving (Possess) Evil Christine - Christine Van Bilj (Free) Evil Christine is the darker self of Christine Van Bilj, born from Christine's own insanity came from being used by her own father she once respected. Later, after being separated from Christine, who would move on to become Kristen Kiwifruit, Evil Christine later became a messenger to Moloch while absorbing one of his soul essence in order to spy on the Good Christine, but that was over after Evil Christine was defeated by Kristen with the help of a defected Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, marking the end of Moloch's control over Van Bilj Family ''See Evil Christine for more information. ''Connection Moloch's Mental Illinesses (Wikia sources) '' ''Psychopathy '' ''Sociopathy Sophilism Bloodlust Machiavellianism Bipolar Disorder '' ''Brief Psychotic Disorder '' ''Pyromania '' ''Complete Monster Proposal Moloch King Washington Malice of Moloch ''The '''Malice of Moloch' or Moloch's Shadow is a soul fragment of Moloch fueled when Duke Firenza and his newborn son, Carl Robinson, was accursed with The Blackness. Fueled with nothing but hatred of darkness and his will to dominate the entire Multi-Universe, this monster of a fragment possessed Carl and made him with a demonic arm that was greatly mutated, also driving Carl into misery due to his curse. At first, Moloch's Malice was nothing but a mere remain of its monstrous original self, and yet when he had controlled Carl after the latter abandoned his humanity, Moloch's Malice soon gain full control inside Carl. He then bombed the railway station of Madrid, spreading a toxic fume made of Carl's mutated blood and driving many citizens insane. Under his influence, Carl also betrayed his friends and disobeyed Maria's order, killing Mary Spencer and was the direct source that drove Esther on the evil side by injecting the blood of Carl into herself. He had played on Carl's sadness and despair to use him as a pawn, his corrupting influence destroying Carl's body from within. The hidden moral agency of evil inside the Malice of Moloch became more obvious when Carl arrived at Sleepy Hollow, merging itself into the original Moloch unknowingly and one and the same to his former self, in order to gain himself a new body. Using innocent citizens to test the enhanced Croatoan Virus in order to incubate his new power source wasn't nice, either, but the real reason the Moloch's Malice is seen as nigh-Ara-level evil is what he did once he didn't need Carl as a host anymore: he subjected Carl to a painful and horrible torture, while reading his mind and doing everything he feared he'd do to her in that order. Under the possession the Horseman of Conquest, Carl hadn't failed Moloch; this was purely for the feelings of spite, and not only that, he infamously claimed to have been kinder with his because he was his vessel once. When Carl's best friend, Matt Butcher, tried to save Carl, Moloch gleefully tortured him out of sheer spite along with a humiliated and tormented Carl, not long before he became fully one and the same to the original Moloch and started his conquest on what later known as Planet Sorensen, building the United Kingdom of America. To some extent, he Malice of Moloch was similar to The Fallen's Essence (that was planning to replace the original Isaac Ray Peram Westcott) and Ara Astaroth's Shadow (that was planning to take control of Katarina Couteau via turning her into Elesis Du Tirial). Ironically, while the Fallen's Essence failed to take over its creator and Ara's Shadow failed to take full control of a heroic character, the Malice of Moloch achieved both of those two types of atrocities.'' ''Dark Emperor Mateus Mercedes the Merciless Predecessors and Sucessors '' ''Shadow Warriors Triggers Hell United Kingdom of America Fallen Roman Catholic Church Major Battles '' ''Abilities & Skills '' ''Natural Abilities Corrupting Influence after being driven to despair by Moloch]]As a set of walking influence of corruption, all of Moloch's cruelty, violence and atrocities are meant for corruption by inducing all sorts of negative feelings into his victims, even including those that was once kind-hearted and considered "pure". For example, the most notable victim of Moloch would be none other than the once kind-hearted fairy named Plaisir Permafrost, who had her family killed by Moloch right in front of her, driving her insane and turned into Melancholia, a cold, callous and dark monster who wanted to destroy the world and cleanse the crime and sins of humanity, so that apathy won't ever exist. In spite of working for him, Melancholia resented Moloch and decided to have her own agenda by merging with her future counterpart in World War III, using the blood of Carl Robinson for her own purpose, and enhancing the Croatoan Virus for the Order of Flourish members in the past. changed his name to Henry Parrish to spite his parents and the God]]It was revealed that Plaisir would become an utterly irredeemable creature known as '''Mercedes the Merciless' if she finally gave up to her own darkness and obeyed Moloch's will, making her a sadistic monster just like Vira Hermes, but her love and affection towards the second in command of Moloch's army, Michael Langdon, combining her resentment to Moloch, prevented her from becoming such (in spite of this, it's probably due to Michael himself, who is better in pretending). Moloch is also good at manipulating all sorts of traumatic experiences in order to corrupt humans. For example, he used the resentment and wrath in Ichabod's son, Jeremy Crane (Henry Parrish), to adopt him as his son, while making him the Horseman of War. However, Moloch showed no fathering feelings to Henry and only used him as his servant. Due to being trapped underground for more than 2 centuries, Henry started to hate his parents and was grateful that Moloch saved him from his tomb. Thus, Henry devoted himself to Moloch, regarding Moloch as his true father. However, as mentioned above, Moloch corrupted Henry only trying to make the latter a pawn of his army, and it eventually drove Henry into rage and turned against Moloch, defeating Moloch with the Sword of Methuselah when the latter forced him to kill his parents. The corrupting influence of Moloch is so severe, that Henry still resented his father even after he turned against Moloch. In addition, all of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse (under Moloch's command) are all revealed to be former humans that dealt with Moloch because of the latter's corrupting influence, with Moloch using their inner desires to create hosts for the Horsemen. ''Elemental Power Necromancy Four White Trees Blood Magic Summoning Deity Powers '' ''Transformation - Soul of Planet Sorensen Techniques '' ''Weakness '' ''Common traits with Leohart Arts '' ''Physical Prowess '' ''Power Level '' ''CIS Status '' ''Combat Strength '' ''United Kingdom of America Rank Zodiac Demons Rank Triggers Hell Rank All Appearances and Forms '' ''Equipament '' ''Blackness '' ''Fire of Purgatory Four White Trees Minions and Horsemen Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse 'Listed in the chronological order of the hosts' uncovering' Death *Abraham Van Brunt'' **''Headless Horseman'' Van brunt abraham 578.jpg Abraham Van Brunt.png ''War *Jeremy Crane (defected)'' *''Frank Irving (defected)'' *''Christine Van Bilj (splited)'' **''Evil Christine (abandoned)'' *''Michael Langdon'' *''Diana Thomas (Dreyfuss Future only; erased)'' *''Ichabod Crane (released)'' *''Cuav'' 106Promo11.jpg 105Frank.png Hungary.full.1721390.jpg Assassin.(Carmilla).full.2125015.jpg Avenger.(Edmond.Dantès).full.2066328.jpg DianaThomas.jpg -Ichabod-ichabod-crane-sleepy-hollow-tv-series-37189444-1280-720.jpg Black.Caster.full.2298753.jpg ''Conquest *Carl Robinson (defected)'' *''Dark Arzonia'' **''Merged Phyllis Peach'' *''Celes Chere (defected)'' *''Logan MacDonald'' Reckless.Fist.(Raven).full.1332236.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.2198768.png 53190837 p0.jpg Celes.Chere.full.1588900.jpg 408Logan.png ''Famine *Dahlia Hawthorne'' *''Helen Donovan (abandoned)'' *''Guinevere Arzonia'' 64393485_p0_master1200.jpg 407Woman.png Saber.(Miyamoto.Musashi).full.2226236.jpg ''Fallen Roman Catholic Church (Sorensen-Rome) Dark Ones *Black Fairy'' *''Mr. Gold - Defected'' *''Nimue'' *''Gideon Gold'' Once_Upon_a_Time_-_6x17_-_Awake_-_Photography_-_Black_Fairy_3.jpg Mr-Gold-1x19-The-Return-rumpelstiltskin-mr-gold-30293884-1280-1920.jpg NimueIsDarkOne5x07.png 622Promo36.jpg ''Order of Flourish (Magic Hollow) *Gladius Grapefruit (leader) - Deceased'' *''Phyllis Peach - Deceased'' **''Dark Arzonia - Deceased'' Rider.(Fate.Prototype-.Aoi.Gin.no.Fragments).full.2079093.jpg 67234031 p0 master1200.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.1993203.jpg ''Relationships '' ''Ichabod Crane Gods Spectra Ara Astaroth Leohart the Prince of Hell '' ''Michael Langdon Melancholia / Plaisir Lucifer The Devil Lara Mills Crow Faux Lady Van Tassel Malcolm Dreyfuss Abraham Van Brunt Abbie Mills Jeremy Crane / Henry Parrish Katrina Crane Jenny Mills Works '' ''Books '' ''Enchanged Weapons '' ''Goals '' ''In General '' ''Motives and ideals '' ''Theme Songs Main Theme Song '' ''OST 1 '' ''OST 2 '' ''King Washington theme Malice of Moloch Theme Prayers Religion Quotes *"I offer this warning: the Saint's name is a sign. When you know my meaning, War will take form. Then, the End of Days begins. Your death is assured, you and the Second Witness. I touched her soul once. Soon, it will be mine forever, then you will give it to me. Your death is assured, you and the Second Witness. I touched her soul once. Soon, it will be mine forever, then you will give it to me."'' *''"YOU DO NOT PLAN. YOU DO NOT THINK FOR YOURSELF! YOU ARE A SOLDIER. A SOLDIER'S DUTY IS TO OBEY!"'' *''"COME AND SEE..."'' *''"Rise, Purgatory... Come and see..."'' *''"YOUR SOUL IS MINE..."'' *''"There were Horsemen before you and there will be Horsemen after you. Be grateful for the chance to sacrifice yourself for my glory. Today begins my reign."'' *''"He is nothing. You are NOTHING BUT WHAT I MADE YOU. Sacrifice your mother, NOW."'' ''Quotes about Moloch Voice '' ''Gallery Demon King Form Mortal Form Trivia * Moloch is similiar with Father, for both of them are creators of their notable minions (the Seven Homunculi to Father and the Four Horsemen to Moloch) yet only see them as tools and does not care for them. * The only sagas that Moloch doesn't serve the central threat or even Bigger Bads are ''Pandora Saga and Black Host Saga, while the rest of the story have his influence. * Moloch's first defeat shares similarities to the death of Aerys II Targaryen: Both of them ordered their most loyal minions (Henry Parrish for Moloch; Jaime Lannister for Aerys II) to slay their family members (Katrina Crane for Moloch; Tywin Lannister for Aerys), right before their order enraged their minions and they soon died under their minions' hand without honor. * Moloch's first defeat is also similar to the death of Emperor Palpatine, as well as his corrupting influnce and heartless personality. He can be considered to be Palpatine to Henry's Darth Vader. * Moloch shares some similiarities with Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott from the original Date A Live series, as well as Westcott's counterpart in LOTM: Sword of Kings - The Fallen: ** Both of them are Complete Monsters and crosses Moral Event Horizon very often. ** They both want to destroy humanity and raise a living hell of despair on Earth. ** Both of them has some traits of Card-Carrying Villains and completely have free will to do evil things like doing simple things, instead of being brainwashed, forced, tragic, delusional, affable, accursed, out of sheer rage, insane or even combined them all like many other villains in their respective stories, despite Westcott is later revealed to be actually a deluded Knight Templar who believes he's a hero. ** They both have no empathy towards their minions and see them as expendable pawns that they can torture or even kill after these minions are useless or failed (Moloch to the Headless Horseman, Henry Parrish and Andy Brooks; Westcott to James A. Paddington, Jessica Bailey and Marina Arusu). ** Both of them are "parents", since Moloch is the adoptive father of Henry Parrish and Westcott is the creator and "father" of Marina Arusu. And yet, neither of them have fathering feelings. Moloch only saw Henry as a soldier that should obey and also views him as being expendable; while Marina, who wanted to feel care and love, only ended up dying and was not mourn or care by Westcott anyway. * Moloch is also similiar to Malcom/Peter Pan in Once Upon a Time, for they were both heartless, loveless and ruthless Complete Monsters who has no fathering love. Also, both of their death were caused by their "sons" (Henry for Moloch and Mr. Gold for Malcom). ''Real-Life Inspirations Aleister Crowley Aleister Crowley (/ˈæl.i.stə ˈkroʊli/; born Edward Alexander Crowley; 12 October 1875 – 1 December 1947) was an English occultist, ceremonial magician, poet, painter, novelist, and mountaineer. He founded the religion of Thelema, identifying himself as the prophet entrusted with guiding humanity into the Æon of Horus in the early 20th century. A prolific writer, he published widely over the course of his life. Born to a wealthy Plymouth Brethren family in Royal Leamington Spa, Warwickshire, Crowley rejected the fundamentalist Christian faith to pursue an interest in Western esotericism. He was educated at the University of Cambridge, where he focused his attentions on mountaineering and poetry, resulting in several publications. Some biographers allege that here he was recruited into a British intelligence agency, further suggesting that he remained a spy throughout his life. In 1898 he joined the esoteric Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, where he was trained in ceremonial magic by Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers and Allan Bennett. Moving to Boleskine House by Loch Ness in Scotland, he went mountaineering in Mexico with Oscar Eckenstein, before studying Hindu and Buddhist practices in India. He married Rose Edith Kelly and in 1904 they honeymooned in Cairo, Egypt, where Crowley claimed to have been contacted by a supernatural entity named Aiwass, who provided him with The Book of the Law, a sacred text that served as the basis for Thelema. Announcing the start of the Æon of Horus, The Book declared that its followers should "Do what thou wilt" and seek to align themselves with their True Will through the practice of magick. After an unsuccessful attempt to climb Kanchenjunga and a visit to India and China, Crowley returned to Britain, where he attracted attention as a prolific author of poetry, novels, and occult literature. In 1907, he and George Cecil Jones co-founded a Thelemite order, the A∴A∴, through which they propagated the religion. After spending time in Algeria, in 1912 he was initiated into another esoteric order, the German-based Ordo Templi Orientis (O.T.O.), rising to become the leader of its British branch, which he reformulated in accordance with his Thelemite beliefs. Through the O.T.O., Thelemite groups were established in Britain, Australia, and North America. Crowley spent the First World War in the United States, where he took up painting and campaigned for the German war effort against Britain, later revealing that he had infiltrated the pro-German movement to assist the British intelligence services. In 1920 he established the Abbey of Thelema, a religious commune in Cefalù, Sicily where he lived with various followers. His libertine lifestyle led to denunciations in the British press, and the Italian government evicted him in 1923. He divided the following two decades between France, Germany, and England, and continued to promote Thelema until his death. Crowley gained widespread notoriety during his lifetime, being a recreational drug experimenter, bisexual and an individualist social critic. He was denounced in the popular press as "the wickedest man in the world" and a Satanist. Crowley has remained a highly influential figure over Western esotericism and the counter-culture, and continues to be considered a prophet in Thelema. He is the subject of various biographies and academic studies. Emperor Meiji Emperor Meiji (明治天皇 Meiji-tennō, November 3, 1852 – July 30, 1912), or Meiji the Great (明治大帝 Meiji-taitei), was the 122nd Emperor of Japan according to the traditional order of succession, reigning from February 3, 1867 until his death on July 30, 1912. He presided over a time of rapid change in the Empire of Japan, as the nation quickly changed from an isolationist feudal state to a capitalist and imperial world power, characterized by the Japanese industrial revolution. At the time of Meiji's birth in 1852, Japan was an isolated, pre-industrial, feudal country dominated by the Tokugawa shogunate and the daimyōs, who ruled over the country's more than 250 decentralized domains. By the time of his death in 1912, Japan had undergone a political, social, and industrial revolution at home and emerged as one of the great powers on the world stage. The New York Times summed up this transformation at his funeral in 1912 with the words: "the contrast between that which preceded the funeral car and that which followed it was striking indeed. Before it went old Japan; after it came new Japan." In Japan, the reigning Emperor is always referred to as "The Emperor"; since the modern era, a deceased Emperor is referred to by a posthumous name, which is the name of the era coinciding with the Emperor's reign. Having ruled during the Meiji period, the Emperor is thus posthumously known as "the Meiji Emperor" or simply "Emperor Meiji". His personal name, which is not used in any formal or official context, except for his signature, was Mutsuhito (睦仁). Gregori Rasputin Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin (/ræˈspjuːtɪn/; Russian: Григо́рий Ефи́мович Распу́тин jɪˈfʲiməvʲɪtɕ rɐˈsputʲɪn; 21 January 9 January 1869 – 30 December 17 December 1916) was a Russian mystic and self-proclaimed holy man who befriended the family of Tsar Nicholas II, the last monarch of Russia, and gained considerable influence in late imperial Russia. Born to a peasant family in the Siberian village of Pokrovskoye, Rasputin had a religious conversion experience after taking a pilgrimage to a monastery in 1897. He has been described as a monk or as a "strannik" (wanderer, or pilgrim), though he held no official position in the Russian Orthodox Church. After traveling to St. Petersburg, either in 1903 or the winter of 1904–5, Rasputin captivated some church and social leaders. He became a society figure, and met the Tsar in November 1905. In late 1906, Rasputin began acting as a healer for the Tsar and his wife Alexandra's son Alexei, who suffered from hemophilia and was Nicholas' only heir (Tsarevitch). At court, he was a divisive figure, seen by some Russians as a mystic, visionary, and prophet, and by others as a religious charlatan. The high point of Rasputin's power was in 1915, when Nicholas II left St Petersburg to oversee Russian armies fighting World War I, increasing both Alexandra and Rasputin's influence. As Russian defeats in the war mounted, however, both Rasputin and Alexandra became increasingly unpopular. In the early morning of 30 December 17 December 1916, Rasputin was assassinated by a group of conservative noblemen who opposed his influence over Alexandra and the Tsar. Some writers have suggested that Rasputin helped discredit the tsarist government, and thus helped precipitate the Russian Revolution and the fall of the Romanov dynasty. Very little about Rasputin's life and influence is certain, however, as accounts have often been based on hearsay, rumor, and legend. Ramsees II Ramesses II /ˈræməsiːz, ˈræmsiːz, ˈræmziːz/ (variously also spelt Rameses or Ramses; born c. 1303 BC; died July or August 1213 BC; reigned 1279–1213 BC), also known as Ramesses the Great, was the third pharaoh of the 19th Dynasty of Egypt. He is often regarded as the greatest, most celebrated, and most powerful pharaoh of the Egyptian Empire. His successors and later Egyptians called him the "Great Ancestor". He is known as Ozymandias in the Greek sources, from a transliteration into Greek of a part of Ramesses' throne name, Usermaatre Setepenre, "The justice of Rê is powerful—chosen of Rê". Ramesses II led several military expeditions into the Levant, reasserting Egyptian control over Canaan. He also led expeditions to the south, into Nubia, commemorated in inscriptions at Beit el-Wali and Gerf Hussein. The early part of his reign was focused on building cities, temples, and monuments. He established the city of Pi-Ramesses in the Nile Delta as his new capital and used it as the main base for his campaigns in Syria. At age fourteen, Ramesses was appointed Prince Regent by his father Seti I. He is believed to have taken the throne in his late teens and is known to have ruled Egypt from 1279 BC to 1213 BC. Manetho attributes Ramesses II a reign of 66 years and 2 months; most Egyptologists today believe he assumed the throne on May 31, 1279 BC, based on his known accession date of III Shemu day 27. Estimates of his age at death vary; 90 or 91 is considered most likely. Ramesses II celebrated an unprecedented 14 sed festivals (the first held after 30 years of a pharaoh's reign, and then, every three years) during his reign—more than any other pharaoh. On his death, he was buried in a tomb in the Valley of the Kings; his body was later moved to a royal cache where it was discovered in 1881, and is now on display in the Cairo Museum. Charlemagne Charlemagne (/ˈʃɑːrləmeɪn/) or Charles the Great (2 April 742 – 28 January 814), numbered Charles I, was King of the Franks from 768, King of the Lombards from 774, and Holy Roman Emperor from 800. He united much of western and central Europe during the early Middle Ages. He was the first recognized emperor to rule from western Europe since the fall of the Western Roman Empire three centuries earlier The expanded Frankish state that Charlemagne founded is called the Carolingian Empire. He was later canonized by the pope. Charlemagne was the eldest son of Pepin the Short and Bertrada of Laon, born before their canonical marriage. He became king in 768 following his father's death, initially as co-ruler with his brother Carloman I. Carloman's sudden death in December 771 under unexplained circumstances left Charlemagne as the sole ruler of the Frankish Kingdom. He continued his father's policy towards the papacy and became its protector, removing the Lombards from power in northern Italy and leading an incursion into Muslim Spain. He campaigned against the Saxons to his east, Christianizing them upon penalty of death and leading to events such as the Massacre of Verden. He reached the height of his power in 800 when he was crowned Emperor of the Romans by Pope Leo III on Christmas Day at Rome's Old St. Peter's Basilica. Charlemagne has been called the "Father of Europe" (Pater Europae), as he united most of Western Europe for the first time since the classical era of the Roman Empire and united parts of Europe that had never been under Frankish rule. His rule spurred the Carolingian Renaissance, a period of energetic cultural and intellectual activity within the Western Church. All Holy Roman Emperors considered their kingdoms to be descendants of Charlemagne's empire, up to the last Emperor Francis II and the French and German monarchies. However, the Eastern Orthodox Church views Charlemagne more controversially, labeling as heterodox his support of the filioque and the Bishop of Rome's recognizing him as legitimate Roman Emperor rather than Irene of Athens of the Eastern Roman Empire. These and other machinations led to the eventual split of Rome and Constantinople in the Great Schism of 1054. Charlemagne died in 814, having ruled as emperor for 13 years. He was laid to rest in his imperial capital city of Aachen. He married at least four times and had three legitimate sons, but only his son Louis the Pious survived to succeed him. Justinian I Justinian I (/dʒʌˈstɪniən/; Latin: Flavius Petrus Sabbatius Iustinianus Augustus; Greek: Φλάβιος Πέτρος Σαββάτιος Ἰουστινιανός Flávios Pétros Sabbátios Ioustinianós; c. 482 – 14 November 565), traditionally known as Justinian the Great and also Saint Justinian the Great in the Eastern Orthodox Church, was the Eastern Roman emperor from 527 to 565. During his reign, Justinian sought to revive the empire's greatness and reconquer the lost western half of the historical Roman Empire. Justinian's rule constitutes a distinct epoch in the history of the Later Roman empire, and his reign is marked by the ambitious but only partly realized renovatio imperii, or "restoration of the Empire". Because of his restoration activities, Justinian has sometimes been known as the "last Roman" in modern historiography. This ambition was expressed by the partial recovery of the territories of the defunct Western Roman Empire. His general, Belisarius, swiftly conquered the Vandal Kingdom in North Africa. Subsequently, Belisarius, Narses, and other generals conquered the Ostrogothic kingdom, restoring Dalmatia, Sicily, Italy, and Rome to the empire after more than half a century of rule by the Ostrogoths. The prefect Liberius reclaimed the south of the Iberian peninsula, establishing the province of Spania. These campaigns re-established Roman control over the western Mediterranean, increasing the Empire's annual revenue by over a million solidi. During his reign Justinian also subdued the Tzani, a people on the east coast of the Black Sea that had never been under Roman rule before. A still more resonant aspect of his legacy was the uniform rewriting of Roman law, the Corpus Juris Civilis, which is still the basis of civil law in many modern states.9 His reign also marked a blossoming of Byzantine culture, and his building program yielded such masterpieces as the church of Hagia Sophia. A devastating outbreak of bubonic plague in the early 540s marked the end of an age of splendour. Mythological Inspirations Tantalus Apophis Fictional Inspirations Moloch (Sleepy Hollow) Moloch is the main antagonist of the first two seasons of the ''Sleepy Hollow series. He is a god-like demon with the goal to bring forward the Apocalypse and raising of the Headless Horseman. He was the one who imprisoned Katrina in Purgatory, after Katrina's coven handed her over (as punishment for saving Ichabod). He is killed by Henry after Henry learns that Moloch, who he perceived as a father, only saw him as an expendable tool, allowing all the spirits and monsters from Purgatory to escape. With Moloch dead, his apocalypse cannot come to be. As a powerful demon, he is the leader of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, as well as many other monsters and forms of evil. He is highly considered to be the most vile and most horrifying villains of the series ever, for his utterly diablolical, selfish, hateful, arrogant and corruptive personality. Responsible for sacrifise of numerous innoncents (including children), he intends to use human as his pawns and unleash the Apocalypse, bringing about the end of the world. It is revealed that Moloch was one of the leaders of fallen angels during the rebellion in Heaven. His actions were described in John Milton's Paradise Lost. He is also the first of the Seven Disasters which the Witnesses must face. Crane later remarks that Doctor Brennan - the protagonist of Bones - is so grounded in science that she would pass Moloch off as a tall man with a skin condition. ''Great Leader of Shocker The Great Leader of Shocker is the primary antagonist of the original 1971 Kamen Rider series, as well as the Showa continuity of Kamen Rider as a whole. He is a mysterious entity who is force behind nearly every evil organization the Kamen Riders have faced. His ultimate goal is to conquer the world and convert the entire human race into kaijin, uniting the world as one being. Following his original defeat, later incarnations of him (most notably the Great Leader of Gel-Shocker, the Great Leader of Destron, the Great Leader of Black Satan, the Great Leader of Delza Army, the Great Leader of Neo-Shocker and the Generalissimo of Badan) would go on to serve as the main antagonists of several other Showa Kamen Rider series. He eventually returns as the main antagonist of the crossover film, Let's Go Kamen Riders and the main antagonist of the film Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3. His ultimate goal is to turn the entire human race into kaijin under his rule in order to unite the world as one being. He orders his subordinates via speakers on Shocker's emblem to destroy Kamen Riders Hongo and Ichimonji who are the obstacles of his conquest. The two riders were able to severely weaken the Shocker organization by eliminating most of their key figures (Colonel Zol, Doctor Shinigami and Ambassador Hell), this forced the Great Leader to reform Shocker by allying himself with General Black of the Geldam organization, thus creating Gel-Shocker. Seeing that old members of Shocker were considered unfit for the new organization, the Great Leader had them all killed one by one. All Shocker secret bases were self destructed and the remaining Shocker soldiers were killed. The Riders were able to defeat Gel-Shocker forces and its kaijin's, including General Black. The riders were able to locate Gel-Shocker's headquarters and finally confronted the Great Leader himself, the two riders uncloaked the Great Leader, revealing a snake-covered mask but still not buying for this trick and pulled again, revealing a Cyclopean face. He sets off the headquarters' self-destruct system in a final attempt to kill the riders, but only resulted in him being killed instead and the two riders escaping, therefore ending Shocker's reign of terror. Or so they thought... Shortly after, the Great Leader resurfaced as the Great Leader of the Destron organization. Which resulted in the Double Riders creating the third Kamen Rider, V3. He would go on to create several more evil organizations to menace the ever-increasing amount of Kamen Riders. His last known appearance was as the Generalissimo of the Badan Empire, who disappeared shortly after he made himself known to the ten veteran Kamen Riders. He may have also been the Emperor Crisis of the Crisis Empire who was destroyed by Kamen Rider Black RX. He was voiced by the late Gorō Naya in most of his appearance and incarnations. Zeus (God of War) Zeus is the the God of Lightning, the Sky, and Law and Order, and the King of both Olympus and the Gods of Olympus. He started out as one of Kratos' allies so he could kill Ares, but after Kratos opened Pandora's Box, Zeus got scared of Kratos and decided to kill him, before Kratos could kill him. He became the overarching antagonist following the events of the original God of War storyline (Which were God of War II, and God of War III). Specifically, he makes a brief appearance in God of War, then appeared in God of War: Ghost of Sparta as the Grave Digger, then was the main antagonist of God of War II and God of War III. He is the king of the Olympians and was originally a fair god by Olympian standards but grew to become one of Kratos' most powerful and merciless opponents as the series progressed. As revealed during the ending of God of War II, it was revealed that he is also Kratos' father. Zeus is also Kratos's nemesis (since his betrayal). Because of his recurring appearances and being Kratos's nemesis, Zeus is the Big Bad of the entire Greek mythology era of the God of War series. In God of War II, Zeus seemed to be a sophisticated and calm individual, but when Gaia told Zeus' story that when she was taking care of Zeus, anger and rage consumed him toward the Titans. And as the 3rd game progressed, Zeus started to become an arrogant, merciless and careless monster determined to kill Kratos before he becomes too powerful, and Olympus falls. Fear drove him to become more and more ruthless, because of this, he destroyed Sparta, severely injured and imprisoned Hephaestus, abused Pandora simply because she wasn't an actual living being, imprisoned and killed the Titans, tortured Prometheus toward the end of time and a bunch of other cruel and unforgivable deeds. After Kratos was killed by Zeus, Zeus decided to destroy Sparta and cause more misery towards Kratos, even in "death". Zeus also seemed to be a bit frightened and reluctant to fight Kratos after the former nearly killed him. In God of War III, instead of fighting Kratos himself, he sent his own brother Poseidon, and other Gods of Olympus such as Hermes, Helios, and Hercules to do his dirty work and watched them die. Peter Pan (Once Upon A Time) Peter Pan, born Malcolm, is a major antagonist in the series Once Upon a Time. He serves as the Bigger Bad of the second half of Season 2, the main antagonist of the first half of Season 3, a supporting antagonist of the second half of Season 5, and a minor antagonist in Season 6 (in flashbacks). Unlike his Disney fairytale counterpart who is slightly pompous but is otherwise heroic, this version of Peter Pan is totally evil and heartless (relating to a role thought by J.M. Barrie in the early drafts of the original book). Peter Pan was sadistic, self-centered, arrogant and truly evil. He was so feared that Captain Hook called him a demon and the most treacherous villain he's ever encountered and his grandson Baelfire labeling him the nastiest person he ever met, despite their respective experiences with Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One. He is also a very intelligent schemer and manipulator, prying on Henry's desire to follow in his maternal family's footsteps and be a hero. Peter Pan is one of the most evil Once Upon a Time villains (alongside Cora (before her death), Jafar, Cruella De Vil, Hades, and the Black Fairy). Unlike the other major villains; such Rumplestiltskin, Regina Mills, Cora (after her death) Greg Mendell, Tamara, Zelena, Ingrid, Ursula, or Maleficent, he clearly showed no love for his family. He gave up his son Rumplestiltskin for youth and showed no remorse for sacrificing his great-grandson Henry just to keep it, almost killing the boy gruesomely out of desperation. While he seemed to care for Rumple when he was Malcolm, he revealed to Felix he never loved him and later told Rumple face-to face that all he ever thought him was as a parasite pulling at his dreams and money. While he did offer Rumple a chance to join him in Neverland when he came to save Henry, this only led to him imprisoning Rumple in Pandora's Box. To spite his son, he tried to kill Belle and Baelfire. Along with his for family, he also showed no care for the Lost Boys, whom he forcefully brought to Neverland and punished cruelly if they so much thought of leaving Neverland, and summoned his Shadow to gruesomely murder them by removing their shadows if they tried escaping. While he claimed that he considered them as his friends, he had no problem convincing Henry to show no mercy while attacking Devin, and even crushed the heart of his most loyal Lost Boy, Felix, to activate a curse. He put on a charming facade to manipulate Henry and earn his trust. He also seems to enjoy playing mind games with his victims such as offering Hook a way off the island with Emma if he killed Charming before the poison did, causing a brief fight to occur between them until Hook saved Charming's life. He also was shown to be very cruel to Wendy and keeping her in a cage, threatening her life as leverage over her brothers, and only letting her out to manipulate Henry. He was portrayed by Robbie Kay (as Peter Pan/Pied Piper) and Stephen Lord (as Malcolm). Lucifer (Dante's Inferno) Lucifer is the fallen angel that rules over Hell and the main antagonist of the videogame Dante’s Inferno. Lucifer was once God’s most favored angel, the "Morning Star, the brightest in the sky" as he called himself, and lived in Heaven, having no superior other than the Lord himself. But his great beauty and power sowed a belief that he was a perfect being and he became enraged when God’s favorite creation became man. Lucifer gathered an army and attempted to take control of Heaven, but was defeated and lost God's favor. As punishment, he and his minions were cast into Hell, where Lucifer seized control, becoming ruler of the damned. While Dante Alighieri was fighting in the Crusades, Lucifer and Danet's fiance Beatrice Portinari made a bet. If Dante kept his vow not to sleep with any woman while he was gone, Beatrice would see his safe return from the war. If not, her soul would belong to Lucifer. The lord of the damned won the bet and when Beatrice was killed, he took her soul to Hell with him. Dante chased after them, determined to save Beatrice from the Inferno while Lucifer constantly taunted him and forced him to undergo flashbacks of his sins to try and break his spirit. As Dante traveled through the Circle of Anger, he was forced to watch as Lucifer had Beatrice undergo the final ritual to become his bride. After freeing Beatrice from Hell, Dante descended into the Circle of Treachery where he encountered Lucifer in a giant three-faced form trapped in a lake of ice formed from his own frozen tears named Cocytus. Dante succeeded in greatly injuring the demon, but he only split his stomach open to let out his true form, a corrupted version of his old self with torn wings, large horns, and goat legs. Lucifer revealed that Beatrice had never been the one he sought to use to free himself from Hell, she had simply been bait to draw in Dante. Others had tried to free him before, including Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun, and Lancelot, but they had not been impure enough to get through his outer body. However Dante had been perfect for the job since he had the strength to fight his way through Hell and a soul black enough to free Lucifer. The lord of the damned then began battling Dante on Cocytus, but the demon was overpowered by him. However Lucifer revealed that despite the crusader's defeat of Death, he was still dead and could not leave Hell because of his sins. But Dante called on the souls that he had absolved on his journey and asked that they do the same for him. The souls poured forth and drove Lucifer back into his imprisoning body, then bound his arms in ice. They then gave Dante passage to Purgatory, but when he arrived there, he tore off the tapestry on his chest, which formed into a snake and Lucifer’s laugh was heard, implying that he did manage to escape from the Inferno. Mephistopheles Mephistopheles is a demonic figure from German folklore who was made famous in the legend of the German magician Dr. Johann Georg Faust (simply known as Faust) but would become a stock character in Germanic literature as a type of folk-devil and a personification of evil. His name is also another alias for The Devil. He also serves as the main antagonist in all the media adaptations of the folklore, most notably inGoethe's ''Faust, which Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's magnum opus. Despite his scholarly eminence, Faust is bored and disappointed. He decides to call on the devil for further knowledge and magic powers with which to indulge all the pleasure and knowledge of the world. In response, the devil's representative Mephistopheles appears. He makes a bargain with Faust: Mephistopheles will serve Faust with his magic powers for a term of years, but at the end of the term, the devil will claim Faust's soul and Faust will be eternally damned. The term usually stipulated in the early tales is 24 years. During the term, Faust makes use of Mephistopheles in various ways. In many versions of the story, in particular, Goethe's drama, Mephistopheles helps him to seduce a beautiful and innocent girl, usually named Gretchen, whose life is destroyed. However, Gretchen's naive innocence saves her in the end and she enters Heaven. In Goethe's rendition, Faust is saved by God's grace via his constant striving—in combination with Gretchen's pleadings with God in the form of the Eternal Feminine. However, in the early tales, Faust is irrevocably corrupted and believes his sins cannot be forgiven; when the term ends, the devil carries him off to Hell. ''Black Fairy Fiona, also known as The Black Fairy, is the main antagonist of the ABC fantasy TV series Once Upon a Time, serving as the Bigger Bad up to Season 5 and the main antagonist of Season 6, being the primary antagonist in the Emma Swan Saga (Season 1-6). She is the mother of Rumplestiltskin, the former wife of Malcolm/Peter Pan, the grandmother of Baelfire and Gideon and the great-grandmother of Henry Mills. Fiona is the creator of the Dark Curse as well as the dark fairy dust used by Snow White, the mastermind behind the kidnapping and corruption of her grandson: Rumple and Belle's son Gideon, as well as being responsible for Rumplestiltskin's fate as the Dark One. Due to those aforementioned actions, she is the primary antagonist of the entire OUAT franchise. Rumplestiltskin has stated that all the darkness faced by the heroes was born out of the Black Fairy's soul, meaning that she is indirectly responsible for most (or all) evil-doings in the series. She is alluded to several times throughout the series, in Seasons 1 (referring to the creator of the Curse and Snow's dark fairy dust) 3 (being described by Tinker Bell and her wand being utilized) and 5 (again referring to the creator of the Dark Curse). She can be seen as the Bigger Bad of the entire series until she becomes the Big Bad for Season 6. She is portrayed by Jaime Murray. Emperor Vitiate / Valkorion Tenebrae—known to the Old Sith Empire as Vitiate, his reconstituted Sith Empire as the Sith Emperor, and his Eternal Empire as Valkorion—was an ancient dark side entity of enormous power who manipulated galactic affairs for 1,500 years. He is the primary antagonist of ''Star Wars: Old Republic as a whole. Born in 5113 BBY as the illegitimate Sith son of Lord Dramath of Medriaas and a nameless peasant, Tenebrae was a soulless abomination of nature. As a child, Tenebrae tortured and murdered his mother and adopted father, then raised an army of followers as he slaughtered thousands of nearby villagers. When Lord Dramath set out to confront him, Tenebrae stripped away his father's power and locked his consciousness away. Eventually, the Dark Lord of the Sith Marka Ragnos recognized Tenebrae's power and christened as him as Lord Vitiate—the new ruler of Medriaas. Vitiate renamed the world Nathema and ruled it for the next century, distancing himself from Sith power struggles and the Great Hyperspace War. Following Naga Sadow's defeat and the Sith genocide on Korriban, Vitiate summoned the remaining Sith Lords to Nathema with the promise of salvation from the Jedi. However, Vitiate turned on them and, in an elaborate ritual, drained the life essence of the entire planet, increasing his powers and prolonging his life. Shedding his identity as Lord Vitiate, the self-proclaimed Sith Emperor led the scattered Sith survivors on a twenty-year odyssey into the Unknown Regions where they established a new Sith Empire on the lost world of Dromund Kaas. The Emperor delved deep into the mysteries of the dark side as his people expanded the Empire's domain over the next thousand years. However, growing dissatisfaction with the Sith ideology led the Emperor to investigate and discover the hidden planet of Zakuul and the Eternal Fleet—an ancient armada with unprecedented technological capabilities. The Emperor transferred his essence into a Zakuulan warrior named Valkorion and built up a vast civilization known as the Eternal Empire. The Emperor desired total immortality to fully experience his new creation and expand it across galaxies without the threat of being killed. To achieve this, the Emperor would initiate a war between his Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. The deaths caused by the conflict would serve as fuel to initiate a new ritual far more potent than that on Nathema—a ritual that would allow the Emperor to consume almost everything in the galaxy and become an all-powerful god. As the Emperor's plans neared completion, he manipulated the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders into attacking the Republic as a preliminary test invasion. The Mandalorians were defeated due to the efforts of two powerful Jedi Knights—Revan and Malak—who tracked down and discovered the Sith Empire on Dromund Kaas. The two confronted the Emperor, but their minds were dominated into becoming vanguards of his Sith invasion. However, Revan and Malak soon broke free from the Emperor's mind control and betrayed him—and each other—in the resultant Jedi Civil War that nearly destroyed the Jedi Order. Years later, a redeemed Revan returned to challenge the Emperor once more, and although Revan was defeated his near-success led the Emperor to pursue further safeguards against his death. If his body was ever destroyed, the Emperor's spirit would have had to travel across the void to inhabit the inactive body of Valkorion. In a weakened state, such an act would be difficult and threaten his spirit with total annihilation. Thus, the Emperor created multiple additional host bodies, known as the the Emperor's Voices, to ensure his survival through transferring his consciousness between them. After his failed assassination attempt, Revan was imprisoned in stasis and tortured by the Sith. The Emperor ravaged his mind, seeking ancient secrets and using Revan as a conduit through which he saw visions. In return, Revan amplified the Emperor's fear of death, thereby prolonging the start of the Great Galactic War by three centuries. When the war finally erupted, the Sith Empire quickly took the offensive and, within three decades, successfully conquered Coruscant and destroyed the Jedi Temple. However, Revan influenced the Emperor—distracted by the births of his children on Zakuul—to sue for peace with the Republic instead of continuing the war, prompting the Treaty of Coruscant. After a decade, the uneasy truce collapsed and open warfare between the Jedi and Sith resumed again. The Emperor attempted to initiate his galaxy-wide ritual once more, but a powerful Jedi Knight known as the Hero of Tython thwarted his efforts and destroyed his Voice in battle on Dromund Kaas. With his other Voices destroyed throughout the war as well, the Emperor's wounded spirit was forced to anchor itself to a temple on the dark side moon of Yavin 4 and go into a long slumber. Revan, freed from Sith captivity, attempted to resurrect the weakened Emperor to a physical form to permanently destroy him. A coalition of Imperial and Republic forces, believing Revan's meddling would result in the Emperor consuming the galaxy, defeated Revan before the ritual began. However, the Emperor's spirit fed off the death and chaos of the battle and reawakened. Rejuvenated, the Emperor went off and consumed the planet of Ziost to return to his full power. Valkorion once more, he ordered his twin sons—Arcann and Thexan—to raid Republic and Imperial worlds to spur their ambition. A famous champion who led the coalition forces on Yavin IV and Ziost—later known as the Outlander—was captured by the Eternal Fleet and brought before Valkorion. Judging the Outlander alone to be a worthy advisory, Valkorion orchestrated his death at the hands of Arcann and embedded his consciousness within the Outlander's mind. The Outlander was imprisoned in carbonite by the Eternal Empire for five years as now-Emperor Arcann conquered the galaxy and subjugated both the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic under his rule. Once freed from captivity, the Outlander created the Alliance and led a revolution as Valkorion counseled and shaped the champion into a vessel of supreme power. The Outlander defeated Arcann, then his younger sister Vaylin, and disabled the Eternal Fleet. However, Valkorion revealed his true plan—that he had allowed his children to ravage the galaxy so that, once overthrown by the Outlander, he would take over the champion's body and command the galaxy as a heroic liberator. In a final clash of wills, the Outlander, aided by Valkorion's own family, overpowered the ancient entity, sending him into oblivion. ''Zorc Necrophades Zorc the Dark One also known as Zorc Necrophades in the Japanese version was the central antagonist of the Pharaoh's Memories arc of Yu-Gi-Oh!, and as the source of the shadow power that was sought by Yami Bakura, one of the central forces throughout the series. He was described as a "Great Evil God" who was created out of the darkness of people's hearts, and his dark power was what was later used to create the Millennium Items and their powers. (In the dub, Zorc was euphemized as the creator of the Shadow Realm.) He was the true form and entity behind Yami Bakura. Zorc Necrophades was born eons before the Millennium Items were originally created, by his own claim, from the darkness in the hearts of people. (In the dub, he was the creator of the Shadow Realm, and therefore, predated the Millennium Items, though they were made by using his power.) He was an entity of pure evil, and desired nothing other than the total and absolute annihilation of all life. He was summoned by Aknadin, who brought all seven Millennium Items together in an underground crypt in Kul Elna 3000 years previous (5000 years in the dub). Zorc then infused a shard of his soul within Aknadin and created the Great Shadow Magus. Bandit King Bakura then managed to obtain all seven Millennium Items, and sacrificed himself in order to grant Zorc a physical form on Earth. Zorc attempted to destroy the world, but was stopped by Pharaoh Atem. Atem sacrificed his life by sealing himself and Zorc (or at least, the memories of Zorc) within the Millennium Puzzle. Zorc managed to live on by sealing a fragment of his soul within the Millennium Ring. Also, during an unspecified point in time, King Bakura had also sealed his soul in the Millennium Ring, and both souls merged together and formed Yami Bakura. The fragment of Zorc's soul and the spirit of King Bakura later resurfaced when they possessed Bakura Ryou as the villain, Yami Bakura, who wished to obtain all seven Millennium Items in order to resurrect Zorc. Eventually, when Atem wished to regain his memories, Yami Bakura turned the event into a Shadow Game, known as the Dark RPG, which was played in the world of the Pharaoh's memories, and attempted to release Zorc's full self from the Millennium Puzzle, which gave him a second chance to destroy the world. Using his third Hourglass Token, Yami Bakura was able to transfer Zorc from the Millennium Puzzle into the World of Memories, where the latter proceeded to repeat his past actions. Yog-Sothoth Yog-Sothoth is an unfathomably powerful cosmic entity from the Cthulhu Mythos works of dark fantasy writer, H.P. Lovecraft. He the most powerful of the Outer Gods, a race of ancient alien deities who wield great power, size and intelligence, equal and possibly even superior to Azathoth himself, as well as the largest and most intelligent - dwarfing the famous Cthulhu in the same scale that Cthulhu dwarfs humanity, and is a truly cosmic menace that is beyond mortal comprehension. Yog-Sothoth is the embodiment of all of time and space across an essentially infinite number of space-time continuums, for all intents and purpose, he is connected to the multiverse. He is the grandfather of Cthulhu and the grandson of Azathoth. Yog-Sothoth is not only an all-knowing, all-seeing and all-powerful being, but he also, like the fellow Outer God Nyarlathotep, has displayed to possess numerous avatars, such as the Lurker at the Threshold, and has served as the Godly father of Wilbur Whateley, The Dunwich Horror and the spouse of Shub-Niggurath. He was born from the Nameless Mist, one of the three offspring of Azathoth alongside Darkness and Nyarlathotep. Yog-Sothoth has appeared in a various number of Lovecraft's stories, but was first mentioned in the horror novel, The Case of Charles Dexter Ward, and has gone on to appear in more of his stories, serving as a driving force in The Dunwich Horror, the secondary antagonist and Bigger Bad of At the Mountains of Madness and a somewhat benevolent character in Beyond the Gates of the Silver Key. According to the mythology of Lovecraft and the Cthulhu Mythos, Yog-Sothoth is a limitless cosmic horror that is connected with all of space and time yet is locked away from mainstream reality - the monstrous deity sees all and knows all and can impart knowledge to anyone foolish enough to seek its favor, which often required human sacrifice or worse and would ultimately bring calamity and ruin to the would-be-follower. Like many Lovecraftian deities Yog-Sothoth has a number of avatars and even followers (such as the Chorazos Cult) by which to expand its influence and although classed as "evil" is technically an amoral character that is simply beyond our understanding of petty morality or sanity (indeed Lovecraft wrote in a very dark fashion that swayed away from moral absolutes and saw the universe as being cold and cruel by its very nature). Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) Chakravartin is the God of the Universe and all the world and main antagonist in Asura's Wrath. Chakravartin (転輪王, Tenrinjōō; Sanskrit: चक्रवर्ति), also known as the Golden Spider, is the mysterious ruler of Naraka, and the God of Mantra. He accompanied Asura after his fall, which was later revealed to be his plan for choosing an ideal ruler for Gaia. Chakravartin is the true main antagonist of Asura's Wrath. As the God of Mantra, Chakravartin is a calm, all-seeing and wise individual. As the Golden Spider, he showed a knack of teasing Asura, speaking in riddles and questioning him on his motives and the reason of his anger. He is also shown to be very ruthless, as he didn't hesitate in destroying Olga to protect Mithra and the role she would fulfill in his plans. Chakravartin likes to place his creations on "trials" to see if they are truly worthy of living, typically without paying attention to any collateral damage and suffering his trials entail. This includes creating and releasing the Gohma on Gaea, which sparked the conflict between the Demigods and the Gohma, and Deus's betrayal to gain enough power to create a new world. Ultimately, due to his unchecked actions, he's responsible for the misery and despair of both Gaea and Asura. He explains that he put Asura on a trial to choose him as the "new god" of Gaea, so that he can move on to other worlds under the false pretense of 'saving' them, implying that he is tired of having to look after Gaea. When Asura denies and fights the god, he reacts in an extremely calm yet dissapointed manner, saying that he would have to destroy Gaea and make it anew, implying he has performed this process in the past. Even during its fight with Asura, he maintains a calm and patronizing manner towards the demigod, maintaining complete confidence in his abilities. However, as Asura continues to withstand its attacks and damage the god, he begins to display visible anger and frustration and his arrogance grows even further, resorting to increasingly more aggressive means to kill Asura. Eventually as he transforms into his final state and both combatants go all out in a fist-fight, Chakravartin starts to display an increasing degree of disbelief at the extent of the injuries it sustains, claiming to the end he is the one true god and that his commands must be followed. Master Org The Master Org is the ruthless and diabolical ruler of the Orgs from 3,000 years ago and the posthumous, and later final antagonist in the Power Rangers: Wild Force. He was defeated by Merrick using Predazord soon after he defeated Animus, but later reincarnated within his doppelganger Viktor Adler. He is the overall main antagonist in ''Power Rangers Wild Force. Master Org is a name that applies to two beings in the story of Power Rangers: Wild Force. One of them is the original Master Org, who led the battle against the Animarium 3,000 years ago and destroyed Animus. However, that Master Org was then destroyed by Merrick Baliton, the guardian of Princess Shayla who was empowered by the evil wolf mask of Zen-Aku. Years later, a human reincarnated "Master Org", the scientist Dr. Viktor Adler and his companions Richard and Elizabeth Evans discovered the seeds that remained of Master Org while on an expedition to prove the existence of the Animarium. Driven by his jealousy toward Richard, who had the hand of Elizabeth and had taken the spotlight from him when they announced that they would be searching for the Animarium, Dr. Adler took the seeds secretly, and out of personal revenge, swallowed them and gained the powers of an Org, killing his companions, but never finding Cole. So it was that Dr. Viktor Adler became the second Master Org and he wore a helmet with a fake horn. He was aided by the Duke Orgs Jindrax and Toxica, who later found out his secret. He temporarily turned them into slaves, but they escaped. After repeated defeats at the hands of the Wild Force Power Rangers, Master Org fought them himself. In the process, he lost his Org powers, and was then killed by General Org Mandilok. However, from Dr. Adler's dead husk was born the true Master Org, with a real Org horn on his forehead. He sent Duke Org Onikage to arrange for his return and destroy Toxica. When he came, he destroyed Mandilok and kidnapped Shayla. He then invoked a ceremony to create an Org Heart that included Princess Shayla's necklace, summoning Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok to guard him. He swallowed the Heart, and his human body crumbled into dust. Unfortunately, Master Org used the Org Heart to create a full-Org body, which resembled a composite of the three General Orgs, with his forearms modeled after Jindrax and Toxica, and had taken the Nexus Blade as his own weapon. He attacked the Animarium, destroyed the Predazord and Animus (and with that, Kite was no more) and was seemingly destroyed by the Kongazord Striker, but the Org Heart quickly restored him. He then proceeded to destroy the Kongazord Striker, as well as every last Wild Zord, (therefore, the Rangers lose their powers in the process) and brought the Animarium down to Earth. He attacked Turtle Cove, but was destroyed when the Wild Zords were all revived and countless others combined powers with them. Master Org was hit with an Ultra Roar, and disappeared into nothingness. The Org Heart itself was then destroyed by the Red Lion Ranger and the Lunar Wolf Ranger with the Jungle Sword. With the destruction of Master Org, Dr. Viktor Adler could finally rest in peace. Master Org is played by Ilia Volok. ''Nekron Nekron is one of the foremost cosmic supervillains and dark gods originating in the DC universe and is mostly an enemy of the Green Lantern and Captain Atom, though his grand-scale could very well put him in league with any of DC's big villains if he ever succeeded in his goals. He is the primary antagonist in Blackest Night event. It is confirmed by DC that Nekron is not, as was thought, the personification of Death, but in fact the embodiment of Black, the little-understood conceptual energy that opposed the light of creation, and once claimed the living universe before being driven off by the being that introduced the White Light of creation (left ambiguous, but implied to be what people traditionally refer to as "God" or "the singularity", or other such reasonings for the creation of life). Although he is a sentient being, Nekron is not alive as we understand the concept. He is the complete ruler of the Land of the Unliving, a dimension where souls go before their final judgment. As his eternal punishment, he is also imprisoned within this realm, unable to leave, although he frequently attempts to escape into our dimension. His origins remain completely shrouded in mystery. Nobody knows how he rose to power in his realm, or whether or not he was at one point a living being. Recent sources have claimed that Nekron is not so much a part of darkness, but in fact is the darkness, predating the existence of life as we know it. Further, It is stated that the darkness itself created Nekron as its persona and uses him to protect itself from the life. It has also been hinted at that the guardians of the universe clashed with Nekron close to the beginning of the universe and imprisoned him. King Piccolo Demon King Piccolo Daimaou is the main antagonist of the original Dragon Ball manga/anime (although he is not the final enemy, as his son Piccolo Jr. was fought after him). He was also Goku's first archenemy. When King Piccolo first appears, he is designed to appear as a strange-looking divine creature, like a goblin. Kami, King Piccolo's good counterpart, shares an almost identical resemblance, and later in Dragon Ball Z, it is revealed that this is the normal Namekians' typical appearance. King Piccolo is one of the tallest and largest of the villains in the original Dragon Ball series, towering over all his opponents. When he first appears in person, he is very aged, and wears a black robe outfit with his own kanji symbol in the center, a red cape, and with brown footwear. His main outfit, without the robe and cape, is a dark blue martial arts uniform, with a light purple belt. Later when he removes the robe for better performance, he was shown able to demonstrate more skills, which might imply that, like his son's cape, his robe is weighted. Being the concentrated evil that use to live within Kami before the separation, Piccolo Daimao is very cold, ruthless, manipulative, sadistic, vain, malevolent, cunning, oppressive, power-hungry, and intelligent. Whenever he is inflicting pain on an opponent, or watching one of his subordinates attack someone else, he always smiles and/or laughs. He was born when Kami separated himself from his evil side in order to become God of Earth. King Piccolo is notable to be the most evil and threatening villain at this point in the series, whose story arc toned down its comedic aspect, and the first villain responsible for the death of many major protagonists. It was because of him that Kami created the Dragon Balls for Earth and is the arch-nemesis of Goku, alongside Frieza and Dr. Gero. The Master The Master is a majorly recurring villain from the Doctor Who series. He is a member of the Time Lord race and is the childhood friend turned archenemy of the Doctor. An insane meglomaniac, the Master's choice of name comes from his ultimate ambition, to conquer and reign supreme over the universe. The Master has been played by various actors, originally by the late Roger Delgado followed by Peter Pratt, Geoffrey Beevers (in the same incarnation), the late Anthony Ainley, Gordon Tipple (in the same incarination), Eric Roberts, Derek Jacobi, John Simm and most recently Michelle Gomez as a female incarnation known as Missy (short for Mistress). William Hughes also played a child version of the Master in flashbacks shown in the third series. Many voice actors have also voiced The Master in the Big Finish audio stories (i.e Alex Maqueen, Derek Jacobi and others). The Master is deeply megalomaniacal and shows signs of psychopathic behavior as his greatest fear in the universe is being outdone by the Doctor - leading him to becoming obsessed with ruining everything the Doctor stands for. This has served to make the Master one of the Doctor's greatest and most recurring opponents and also the one that has caused the most emotional pain to the Doctor during the decades long feud between the two characters. Like every Time Lord, the Master changes his looks and personality slightly every time he regenerates to escape death. The Master is also extremely narcissistic - he seldom, if at all, did anything for others but himself, and heralded himself constantly. He is also extremely intelligent in terms of science, manipulation, technology, strategy and negotiation: his only intellectual rival is, of course, the Doctor. Amara the Darkness'' The Darkness, also called "Amara", is an antagonist appearing on the CW television series Supernatural, first debuting in the Season 10 finale "Brother's Keeper". The Darkness is the main antagonist of Season 11 and arguably the Bigger Bad of Seasons 9 and 10. The Darkness is God's older sister, an ancient, primordial force that existed before God Himself came into being. Sometime later, after her brother God came into being, he created the Archangels to fight a terrible war against her. Through the combined power of God and the Archangels, God sealed her away, not wanting to kill her, by using the Mark of Cain as both a lock and key. God revealed that he chose not to kill her in her weakened state as she needed to exist with himself so reality wouldn't be destroyed. Whilst the Archangels battled her and thus knew of her existence, she is so ancient and mysterious that the Demons and even the Angels, except for Metatron, didn't believe she existed or was locked away. However, Metatron knew about her and who she was, as he was God's scribe. Both Heaven and Hell thought it to be a "myth" or "scary bedtime story", told to keep others in line. When Rowena used a spell from the Book of the Damned in order to free Dean of the Mark (which he gained from Cain to kill Abaddon and had been bearing it since), the Darkness was unleashed once again. While on Earth, The Darkness has taken the body of a female baby, Amara. Since regaining her power by consuming human souls, she matured and grew into a young woman in just a few months. As a young woman, she has also developed a romantic affection for Dean, and is possibly in love with him. With Dean's help, the Darkness reconciled with her brother and departed the Earth with him, but not before leaving Dean a thank you present. When incarnated in human form, it was played by Emily Swallow (as a grown woman), Gracyn Shinyei (as a prepubescent girl), Yasmeene Ball (as a pre-teen), and Samantha Isler (as a teenager). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Demon Category:Complete Monsters Category:Possessors Category:Alternate Form Category:Ghosts Category:Wraiths Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Bigger Bads Category:Triggers Hell Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Moloch Allies Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Fearmongers Category:Sadists Category:The Heavy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Devils Category:Anti-Christs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Curse Users Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Child Murderer Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Brainwashers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:United Kingdom of America Category:13 Tribulations Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Mastermind Category:Pawns Category:Master Manipulator Category:True Villains Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Successful Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Order of Flourish Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Final Boss Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Dragons Category:Elemental Evil Category:12 Zodiac Demons Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Arsonists Category:Dark Lords Category:Tyrants Category:Public Enemies Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Size Shifter Category:Cataclysm Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Immortals Category:Grandfather of Villain Category:Bald Characters Category:Horn Users Category:Posthumorus Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fallen Hero Category:Fallen Angels